


The End

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Gift and Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Night vale is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Night Vale has an announcement for you, dear listeners. And it is a grave one.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic, where I put my music library on shuffle, and wrote something based off of a song.  
> Centuries by Fall Out Boy was what popped out, and here you go!  
> Some notes before a read though:
> 
> I have a lot of theories about where the creators of WTNV taking it, and I will, someday, write them all out and post them. What they amount to is this though: Night Vale is basically a stopping point for souls as they pass on to another plane, there are multiple Night Vales, all of them are sentient, and all of them are aware of each other.  
> Also, parallel dimensions.

It’s strange, having people live in you. No one is quite aware of me or my machinations, except for my Voice of course. 

This version, at least.

Others care to ignore me, or can’t quite hear me yet. Some don’t even know that I exist, and simply believe that I am a voice inside their head, driving them mad.

I am Night Vale, and I am dying.

All of us are, and it seems that there is nothing we can do, even with our combined powers. We’ve tried to warn them, through strange happenings, and through the Voices, but no one is listening.

Have we become too strange for anything to register anymore? Or have they been forced to not notice anything due to the laws in place to ensure that we do not die through paradoxes occurring?

Either way, something needs to happen. I- _we_  have no idea how to fix this and there is no help except through our citizens, but no one will listen.

We are slowly colliding, and merging, and if we try to do something on our own, it will get worse. Our Voices are getting confused and are altering their lives by accident, quite ignorant of the damage they are causing simply by speaking of what is happening to them. Our realities are colliding, and they are dying, for good this time.

There will be no traversing through the planes for them, no going to see other beloved members of their family who reside in my fellow Sisters.

Some of my Sisters have died already, and it has fallen to the rest of us to try to place Her people, but we are failing. There are copies, and paradoxes everywhere, and even the Angels are becoming corrupted. People are leaving, and it is making it even worse, it’s ripping the fabric we have woven at the seams, and only the Voices know.

But eventually, even the Voices will not be able to help people see sense.

And that is when we will see how we end.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as @buying-the-space-farm! I'd be happy to talk, chat, flail, and of course, be overly excited that you liked something of mine enough to come tell me


End file.
